Pax Liliviel
Character Synopsis: '' Clan: Annunaku (Gangrel) (Your synopsis here, Dev. If you're not fond of the character design, go to http://tektek.org/dream_avatar/dream_avatar.php and send me the new one. I'll upload it ASAP.) - After he and Nathaniel were victorious in vanquishing the Malkavian, and with the the eye-witness account of Magic fleeing the scene of the trap, Pax has proven himself skilled enough to take up the title of Court Sheriff. His first case will pitted and his elected Hounds against Nosebleed and his gang of Kindred Hunters. During his first encounter with the Vampire Hunters, Pax's immense strength came in handy when he managed to break through the chains which bound him in Nosebleed's hideout, and through sheer willpower, awakened a vile Devotion hidden deep within himself, known only as Asphyx. After receiving intel about Noseleed's whereabouts from Di Galla during Nathaniel's initiation ceremony, the duo made for the Wilcroft Asylum just off Staten Island where they were successful in breaching Nosebleed's defences and vanquishing the troublesome gangster, killing numerous guards in the process. ------ After receiving a 'reminder' from Zephyr about his agreement to free Habiba from the Palace Catacombs, he and Nathaniel made their way to Governor's Island in order to make good on his deal. With Pax's credentials and after a brief scuffle with the Catacombs' jailer, the two easily manage to infiltrate the Kindred dungeon and locate his mentor's torpored body. ''Statistics: (LV2) Attributes: Intelligence: ● Strength: ●●●● Presence: ●●● Wits: ●● Dexterity: ●●● Manipulation: ●● Resolve: ●●● Stamina: ●●● Composure: ●●●● DEFENCE: 2 ARMOR: SPEED: 11 INITIATIVE: 6 - - Skills: Academics: ●, Crafts: ●●, Computer: ●, Investigation: ●● Politics: ●, Medicine: ●● / Athletics: ●●●●, Brawl: ●●●●●●, Firearms: ●● Stealth: ●●, Survival: ●●, Weaponry: ● / Animal Ken: ●●, Expression: ●, Intimidation: ●●, Persuasion: ●, Streetwise: ●●, Subterfuge: ● - - Merits: Modern Army Combatives (MAC): '●● • Tactician’s Sense: Reflexive Wits + Composure perception roll to gauge the Initiative modes of all combatants before a fight starts. •• Atemi Attack: When striking with a Brawl or Weaponry attack, the character may ignore up to 1 point of the enemy’s Armor protection per dot in this Fighting Style. '''Dirty Fighting: '●● • Low Blow If Brawl attack has more successes than target's Composure, target loses next action. •• Shank Can use Brawl instead of Weaponry for small improvised weapons. 'Danger Sense: '●● •• Gain +2 on a reflexive WITS roll when detecting an ambush. '''Deep Rapport: ● • Your fate is inextricably intertwined with someone else's. a relation that may be beneficial or detrimental. Contacts: '● - - ''Disciplines: 'Animalism: '●● ' • Feral Whisper -, MANI+ANIMAL KEN+^ Speak to any animal. Must maintain eye contact. •• Obedience -, PRES+ANIMAL KEN+^ - Animal's COMP Command an animal to perform an action it is capable of doing. '''Dominate: ●' • Command -, INT+INTIMIDATION+^ vs RES+ B. Potency Speak a one-word command that the subject will obey immediately. Protean: '''●●● • Aspect of the Predator -, Passive Character is not subject to a vampire's innate sense of dominance and hierarchy. •• Haven of Soil ●, No Roll Necessary Sink into the soil and become one with the earth until the following night. ••• Claws of the Wild ●, No Roll Necessary Silently grow claws which deal AGG Damage, as well as grant bonuses to climbing rolls. '''Resilience: ● Spend Vitae to increase the User's STA (and HP) by an amount equal to their rank in Resilience for one scene.' ' Asphyx: ● Toxin Damage = Asphyx Level + B. Potency • The Cough -, DEX+MEDICINE+^ vs Target STA+RES Touch a target and invoke a violent coughing fit, making Actions difficult to perform. Neodiluvian: Pax is one of the Kindred in the Chronicles of Gomorrah to be confirmed as a Neodiluvian. His Antediluvian ancestor was traced back to Annunaku, Lord of Toxin, from whom he received the Asphyx Devotion. Pax's Unique Devotion is is still as of yet unknown. - - Devotions: Asphyx: ● ????